Overtime
by ClaireP
Summary: I hated being the one having to stay late, until Robert Pattinson walked into the shop....


**Disclamer; Although I have met Robert Pattinson I do not know him. This my fantasy of him.**

I was pissed off. Why did someone always come in five minutes before the shop closed? He was skulking around in the shadows at the back. I knew it would be me who'd have to stay and see to him. As the part-timer staying late to deal with arse pain customers was my job, while everyone else went home. Great.

My boss put the closed sign up and locked the door so that no one else could come in. She tossed me the keys and grinned.

'Thanks a lot.' I rolled my eyes. She smirked.

'See you in the morning.' She trilled and disappeared.

I sighed and went over to see what he wanted. With any luck all he would want was socks and be gone quickly. He still had his back to me but as I got closer I got a strange feeling, did I recognise him?

'Can I help you?' I tried to sound polite. He turned then and smiled. My own smile froze on my lips and my eyes boggled.

'Yes please. I need kitting out. My bags went astray at the airport.' He flashed me _that_ smile and ran his fingers through his hair.

'Umm...ok....what do you need?' I stammered. Robert Pattinson was standing in front of me running his hand through his hair.

'Everything.' He grinned. I saw the way he was looking at me. But it must be my imagination, he couldn't really be looking at me like that. 'What's your name?'

'Claire.' I croaked.

'Well Claire. Show me what you have.' And he gave me that little pout he did. I was starting to feel uncomfortably hot.

I took him to all the relevant sections and took the armfuls of shirts, tees and jeans he handed me.

'Can I try them on? I'm sorry. I know you should be closed.'

'Oh that's fine.' Screaming hypocrite! I led the way to the changing room.

I loaded everything onto the hanging rails and left him to it. I went and stood by the wall a little way off and tried not to think of him just a few feet away taking his clothes off.

I was still trying not to think about it, or how hot and wet it was making me, when he called my name. I jumped out of my pervy daydream and went back over to the changing room.

'I'm here.' I called back.

He pulled the curtain back. He was just in jeans, which were in grave danger of slipping right off. He had a shirt in his hand. I knew I was staring but I didn't care enough to stop. Whatever he saw on my face made him pout again. He was teasing me, and enjoying it.

He handed me the shirt. 'Do you have this in a bigger size please? It's a little tight.'

'I'll go and see.' When he handed me the shirt he brushed his fingers over the back of my hand. His green eyes were looking at me intently. His breath seemed to catch as we touched. I knew mine did. What was I doing again? Oh yes, shirt. I dragged myself away and went in search of what he wanted.

When I came back he'd pulled the curtain back across. Did that mean he was changing?

'Umm..Mr Pattinson?'

'Call me Rob.' He called back.

'Rob. I have that shirt in a bigger size. Shall I pass it through?' I couldn't just open the curtain and give it to him.

'Oh that's ok, you can come in.'

Ok now I knew I was dreaming. I took a deep breath and lifted the curtain. He was still in just those loose jeans, I was sure he had nothing on underneath!

'Here we are.' I handed him the shirt and blinked hard. I really shouldn't be perving the customers.

'Thanks.' He fixed his beautiful eyes on me. 'Could you give me a hand please?' he took the shirt from me and ran his slender finger over the back of my hand again. I bit my lip.

He watched me as I watched him pull the shirt on. He really didn't seem to need any help.

'It's the buttons.' He said. 'They're a little...stiff.' he lingered over the last word and his lips parted. I involuntarily glanced down to his crouch. He took a step towards me, the shirt hanging open.

'I'm sure you'd manage the better than me.' He breathed. I went a little dizzy. And I was sure I couldn't help anyway. My nails were very long, buttons could be tricky. He must have noticed them. But he was so close, his breath moving my hair. So I raised my hands to his chest and pulled the two sides of the shirt together. As I started to try and do up the first button I accidently grazed my nails across his chest. He gasped. I looked up.

'I'm sorry.' I started to apologize.

'Don't be.' He said, a rough edge to his voice. So I made a start on the second one. His breathing was hardening, and I wasn't sure I still was. My hands were starting to shake. His own came up and took hold of mine.

'Let's forget the buttons.' He breathed. He undid the two I'd just struggled with. 'Just do that again.' His eyes were burning into me as he put my shaking hands on his chest. Eventually I got the point and ran my nails across his skin. I heard him groan.

'Harder.' He panted. So I dug my nails in a little harder. He groaned again. 'Are we alone?'

It took me a moment to remember how to speak. I'd just made Robert Pattinson groan!

'Umm...yes. They've left me to lock up.'

'In that case...' He cupped his hand around the back of my neck and bent his own head down. His lips pushed hard against mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth. My heart was pounding, I was scared to death. But I pushed my fingers into his thick bronze hair. I kissed him back just as hard. His other hand was around my waist and pulled me closer. I was pressed right against him now and he wasn't kidding about being stiff. In fact stiff didn't cover it, he was rock hard. I couldn't help myself. I wasn't going to get this chance again after all. My free hand went down and rubbed over his crotch.

'Oh fuck!' He groaned. He released his grip on my waist and helped me undo his fly. I was right, no underwear. He took my hand and pushed his swollen cock into my palm. I immediately gripped hard and squeezed. The groan became a strangled cry. When he'd recovered himself he took his other hand out of my hair and both his slender hands started undoing my own shirt. At the same time his mouth went to my neck and his tongue started tracing across my hot skin. It was my turn to groan.

My hand started to pump up and down his shaft, my thumb pressing down on the head.

'Oh God! Where did you learn to do that?' He cried. I couldn't answer because his hands were taking my bra off and his fingers had found my nipples. I groaned and leaned into him. We carried on like that for several minutes, until he pulled away.

'I'm too close. And I don't want to come yet.' He gasped. 'I don't want to come until I'm inside you.' He took my hand off his throbbing erection and slipped it around his back. I ran my nails down his spine.

'Oh fuck you're going to kill me!' his eyes rolled back in his head. He stepped things up a gear and pulled the rest of my clothes off. Then he stepped out of his jeans. He allowed a few seconds for us to drink each other in. But we were both too hungry. He pulled me back to him and kissed me. As he did he backed me against the wall. He ran his hand down my body, letting his lips follow. As his mouth closed over my breast and sucked my nipple between his teeth his hand carried on.

'Oh God Rob!' I cried. I pushed my fingers into his hair and gripped hard. His hands started to push my thighs apart, not that they needed encouraging. When he was happy he pushed his beautiful fingers up into me. I could hear myself crying out, but I wasn't consciously making the noise. He worked me until his fingers were dripping. I started to drag my nails across his back again, trying to distract myself. I was close now to. As if he sensed this he pulled away. I started to move away from the wall.

'No stay there.' He panted. 'I want us to watch each other come.'

We were both dripping wet as he eased me back against the wall. He pushed my legs apart with his knees and positioned himself between my thighs. He hooked my left leg around his waist.

'Hold on to my shoulders.' He instructed. I braced myself against his broad shoulders. Then he slid his hand under my buttocks and lifted me up, hooking my other leg around him. When he was sure we were positioned right he locked my eyes with his. He took a deep breath and thrush into me, pushing me hard against the wall. We both cried out.

His thrusts were hard and urgent and wonderful.

'Rob!' I gasped. 'Oh fucking hell!'

'Come when you're ready.' He groaned. 'I'm there.' And his rhythm increased. I started to come hard. When he felt this he thrust harder, letting himself go with me. His eyes never left mine as we came together.

'You're very beautiful when you come.' He smiled. He was leaning his forehead against mine, our bodies still locked together.

'You're just beautiful.' I breathed. I knew I would have to let him go. We couldn't stay like that. And eventually he did ease me back onto my feet.

'What are you going to do now?' he asked as we dressed. Well come back down to earth would be a good start, I thought.

'Home I expect.'

'Is there someone waiting for you?'

'Umm no. I'm single.'

'In that case can I take you for dinner? I don't want to leave it here.'

'I'd like that, but...'

'But?' he raised an eyebrow.

'But well...why me? I mean who the hell am I?'

'You're asking why I want to take you out? After what we just shared? After the way you just made me feel?'

'But I'm just a girl who works in a shop. I'm not a super model or glamorous star. I'm not implying that you're shallow. I just can't get my head around this.' He was watching me intently and smiling. He shook his head and smiled.

'I don't care what you do for a living. I want to take you to dinner. Then take you to bed. Then wake up with you in the morning. Then do it all again, and again.'

**Please Review**


End file.
